We Can Be Friends Tonight, But Tomorrow We'll Be
by katen1993
Summary: *happy 5th anniversary to VK* Birthdays can be really unexpected... Especially if you get to celebrate it with enemies.


**Author's rambling area: Happy 5th VK anniversary, minna!! (although it was on the 24th... but I've been busy as hell...) I don't know how I exactly got hooked to VK but I gotta say, it's one of the best series out there. **

**Anyways, I will not hold you up with this note. Please enjoy.**

**~Many thanks to Sagakure for informing us that VK is already on it's fifth year (just like the organization that I belong ^^,)**

**~I do not own VK.**

* * *

**We Can Be Friends Tonight, But Tomorrow We'll Be Enemies**

_Happy birthday. _Such a common word uttered by everybody yet they don't even mean it. Happy... How can you be happy knowing that your other half will not be there to celebrate your birthday with you? How can you be happy knowing that your family is _dead_? How can you be happy when no one would be home to surprise you? How can you be happy knowing that the one you loved and cared for so much _betrayed _you and is now in the arms of... of another one of her kind. _Happy birthday... _There's nothing to be happy about in this world of cruelty.

"Kiryuu-kun," Shindo-san called but I chose to ignore. Yes. I know what you have to say... "Kiryu-kun?"

"What?" I accidentally snapped at her. Can't you people see I'm having my moment? Why do you always have to intervene it?

"Well, are you just gonna stand there?" I said in a rather unfriendly way. I know, I know. How unkind of me... It doesn't really bother me at all when people say that I'm mean, I'm stubborn. I would rather put up that front rather than be caught showing my soft side.

"Uhm... I-I just want to greet you a happy birthday and give you this" Shindo-san said, bowing and extending her hands which held a small box.

_Might as well accept it rather than sending a girl running home, crying. I might be charged of bullying a girl who only wanted to greet me._

"Uh... Thanks..." I said, taking the box from her hands. Even though her head is bowed down, I can see a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"You're welcome" She said and rushed away to her group of friends who were cheering her.

_Well, I don't need fan girls. Those who were once in the Night Class might be delighted to have these groups._

Anyway, where was I before I was interrupted from my musing? Oh yes...

And to top it all off, I have to work at night and see blood-sucking monsters... Blood-sucking monsters which I will become part of one of these days.

"Zero-kun..." And to add to the list, I have to be pestered again and again by the people around me.

"Yes?" I said, not even bothering to look at her.

"Happy birthday, Zero-kun" she said.

"Thanks" I said, still looking outside.

"Ne, Zero-kun. Are you busy tonight?" Yori-chan asked. What is up with that question?

""Yeah, I have work" I said, sitting up straight since the teacher's already here.

"Mind canceling it? We can go celebrate your birthday tonight in town, if you like. My treat" She said. And pest me with questions? I don't think so.

"Sorry, I can't skip on duties. The association needs my presence tonight" I said. Well, I didn't exactly told her the truth but I didn't lied to her either.

"It's okay. I understand" She said and we both began to listen to another day's worth of crap.

*****

"Kiryuu-kun, please solve the problem on the board" Professor Minamoto called me. Being the diligent person that I am, I went to the board and took the whiteboard marker from the professor.

Let's see... What is the problem about... Ah... Trigonometry...

_Given the triangle ABC with sides a, b, c, solve for the hypothenuse given that side a = 12 cm and side b = 20 cm._

Pfft... Easy...

I was only beginning to solve the problem when somebody knocked on the door. The teacher gave a nod to the student near the door, signaling him to open the door.

"Professor Minamoto, the chairman wishes to see Kiyuu-kun" Naomi-san, Chairman's secretary, said.

"Kiryuu-kun, you may go" Luckily, I was already finished with the problem at hand.

*****

"Chairman, Kiryuu-kun is already here" Naomi-san knocked on the Chairman's door and went back to her station. I've let myself in and stood in front of Chairman's table.

"Well? What did you call me here for?" I said, breaking the silence that grew between us.

"Well, Kiryuu-kun, I really don't want to give you this since it's your special day today... But, you know... The other hunters need proof and yadda yadda... So they are sending you on a mission. But I told them that you are totally trustworthy. But, no~! They don't want to listen to me. They just have to send you on a mission on your special da-"

"Just give me the damn letter" I said. This man never fail to give me a migraine... And I'm only 18...

"Kiryuu-kun, are you sure it's okay with you?" the Chairman asked. How many times do I have to repeat to him that-

"Yeah, it's okay" I said, taking the letter. Two envelopes... Ooh. How nice of them to give me two assignments on my birthday. Well, at least the Chairman called me in earlier. I don't want to work in the dark (Math is our last period, btw).

"Well then, I will take off-"

"Kiryuu-kun, since you are going to the town, do you mind buying a few things?" Chairman Cross said.

"Yeah, sure, I guess" I said, inspecting if I have all I need (I always carry Bloody Rose nowadays since almost everybody knows who and what exactly I am).

"Here's the list of the things you have to buy... Do you mind using your money? My wallet's in the house and I don't want to fetch it because it will hold you much longer"

"Yeah. Sure. Just add a 5% interest" I said, tucking the list in my coat.

"... Okay" Chairman Cross hesitantly said. I set off for my task at hand, knowing that a lot of things are piled up on my sleeve. So much for celebrating my birthday.

*****

"Well, goodbye..." I said as I shot the level E with the Bloody Rose. Well, that's the last one on my list. I opened the second envelope which contained my second mission for the night (the first envelope contained a list of more that 5 level Es. And mind you, it is not an easy task to go around town, chasing blood-thirsty beings).

_Go to the warehouse near the convenience store for your next assignment_

I tucked the paper back into my coat and brought out the list the Chairman gave me. Might as well go shopping for groceries first before my mission. I don't want to go inside a convenience store with blood all over my clothes.

Let's see... The first item on the list...

_Buy a shirt, a pair of pants, and a jacket which you think guy your age will like. Have it gift wrapped because I will give it as a gift to a friend._

Well, this is odd... I went to the nearest clothes store and picked up the clothest which I _think _a guy my age would definitely wear. I went to the counter to have it wrapped and to pay for it. The next item in my list...

_Nothing... Just go ahead and finish your mission_

Just go ahead and finish my mission? Well, this is definitely strange...

I went to the warehouse near the convenience store and sensed... Nothing... Is this some kind of prank that they are pulling on me? But just in case, I opened the door to the warehouse and...

*****

COMMERCIAL BREAK

This portion is brought to you by...

Fanfiction(dot)net - Unleash your imagination

Coke Zero - Zero sugar. Real coke taste.

Safari web browser

*****

I opened the door to the warehouse and, all of the sudden, I heard the door lock behind me.

"Okay, what's the big idea?" I said, although I know that I will not probably get a response.

"Happy birthday to you... Happy birthday to you... Happy birthday, happy birthday... Happy birthday to you..."

Okay, I have to be frank. The way it was sang, it sent shivers running down my spine... The low tone, the darkness (I can't even see a thing), and the fact that it's coming from all over the place. Suddenly, I saw a light flickering in front of my eyes.

"Quit joking around and turn on the lights" I said. Upon that request, all the lights in the place were turned on. And that hurt my eyes. Seriously.

"Happy birthday, Zero!" All the people in the room said all at once. I gently re-opened my eyes (which closed due to the amount of light that suddenly came) to look at the people around me. The Chairman, the hunters from the association, Yagari-sensei, Yori-chan... and the vampires from the Night Class... And... Kuran... And... Yuuki...?

"What the hell?" I said.

"You should at least say thanks for surprising you on your birthday" Yuuki was the first one who spoke.

"Well, I was surprised, all right..." I said.

"I didn't think that Kiryuu-kun is such a boring person! You didn't even planned on doing anything on your birthday!" Ichijou-senpai said.

"And I can't believe you will go out of the way just to do this... Thing" I said.

"Well, I didn't taught you how to be rude to people who did a nice thing for you. We all had quite a hard time just to organize this and for us all not to attack each other. You could at least be grateful about that" Yagari-sensei said, hitting me on the head on the process.

"Ouch... Well, I suppose I could thank you all for this... But... Really... To celebrate this with vampires... Don't you think that I will end up murdering them?"

"Nonsense! They did this for you!" Chairman Cross said.

"... Well, I'm going...." I said and turned on my heels. Vampires did this for me? Well, I don't want it.

"Oh no, you will not!" Yuuki said, blocking my way.

"Why can't I?" I said.

"Because we all exerted too much effort into this and I don't want it go to waste" Yuuki said, looking at me with that gaze... But she's no longer the same Yuuki I know.

"You guys can eat all the food-"

Oh no... Is she gonna cry?

"Kiryuu, I swear to Kami-sama that if you make Yuuki cry, I will really make you cry" Kuran said from behind me.

"Well, it's your fault. You didn't told me!" I said, thinking of a way to make her stop. Don't think that I'm doing this for Kuran. I'm doing this for me.

"Do you know the meaning of surprise?" Yuuki said. Before I can even reply, she began with her lecture "We spent an entire month just to prepare this thing. And you don't appreciate that. And now, you will go on, being dramatic and-"

"Okay, okay. I'm gonna eat," I said, taking a spoonful of the cake in front of me "Mhm... Delicious. See? I'm eating. Can you stop whining now?"

"Good boy" Yuuki said, clearly delighted.

"Yuuki, I'm not a dog. And besides, didn't we have an agreement?" I said, reminding her of the 'if I saw you again, I will kill you' treaty.

"Yeah, yeah. We can continue it after this" Yuuki said.

Let me rectify something. There is a reason to be happy during birthdays. No matter how much you've been through. Guess during these times, we can forget about boundaries.

* * *

**Author's rambling area: Well, that's about it. Thank you for reading. And don't forget to leave reviews. I will greatly appreciate them (since my birthday is on the 7th ^^,).**


End file.
